Episode Twenty: Tidal Surge of the Water Gym, Part 1
' Zane: "So, Axew, you ready to battle Kaleb and get that new badge?" Axew: "Axew!" (Yeah!) ' Zane: *Heavily breathing* "I scare easily, guys!" Arthur: "Um, sorry about that, Zane." Amy: "You alright?" Zane: "Yeah. Thanks for the save." Arthur: "So, are you excited for the battle with Kaleb?" Zane: "Sure am. I could beat him with Rayquaza alone." Holly: "Um, Zane...?" Zane: "Yeah, Holly?" Holly: "While Rayquaza could easily beat Kaleb's Pokémon, I don't think you can use Legendary Pokémon in Gyms." Arthur: "She's right. Rules prevent anyone with those kinds of Pokémon from using them. It's a majorly unfair advantage to the challenger." Zane: "So, I can't use Rayquaza?!" Holly: "Afraid not, Zane." Zane: "Aw man! What's the point of having Rayquaza if I can't use him to help win battles?!" Amy: "Speaking of Rayquaza, you might wanna keep your voice down about having him." Arthur: "That's true. There might be some thieves tempted to take Rayquaza." ' Amy: "Zane, what's wrong?" Zane: "I never realized the lengths that I'd have to go through just to keep Rayquaza safe with me." Holly: "Well, you could always exchange Rayquaza out for another of your Pokémon. You've got plenty back at Professor Brooks's lab, and you're always catching more Pokémon out here." Amy: "Don't worry, Zane. You'll get your chance to use Rayquaza." ' Zane: "What was that?" Arthur: "Looked like explosions..." Amy: "Let's go check it out." ' Trainer: "Seviper, Poison Fang!" Trainer #2: "Mudkip, dodge it!" ' Trainer #2: "Ah, Mudkip!" Trainer: "Ha! That was pathetic! I was expecting a challenge!" Amy: "Who is that guy?" Holly: "Not sure. But, I don't like him at all." <''Zane sprints ahead and stands on the opposite side of the field>'' All: "Zane!" Zane: "Hey, who do you think you are?! That Trainer and his Mudkip fought as hard as they could!" Trainer: "It wasn't much of a fight if he never even attacked me. Who are you supposed to be?" Zane: "My name's Zane, and I challenge you to a battle!" Trainer: "Seriously? Well, alright then..." Arthur: "This isn't good..." Amy: "What do you mean, Arthur?" Arthur: "I know exactly what Zane's going to do. He'll likely use Rayquaza so he can teach that guy a lesson." Holly: "But, can he really use a Legendary Pokémon on an informal battle like this?" Arthur: "There's no rules against it." Zane: *Taking out the Master Ball* "I've got a Pokémon that's gonna beat you." Arthur: "Zane, no!" Holly: "Hold on, Zane!" Zane: *Tossing the Pokéball* "Go, Rayquaza!" ' Trainer: "No way. You...you have Rayquaza?!" Zane: "That's right! Rayquaza, use Dragon Pulse on Seviper!" ' Trainer: "I don't believe it. You took my unbeatable Seviper down in just one attack..." Zane: "Nice work, Rayquaza. Take a break for now." ' Arthur: "Zane, don't you think you went a little "too much" on that Trainer?" Zane: "Maybe. But, I know that I put him back in his place, too. It wasn't fun for me, but he deserved it. Besides, I'm never letting Rayquaza out of my sight." ' Amy: "This food is really good." Arthur: "I have to admit that those cooks have great tastes." Holly: "They still can't compare to your cooking, Arthur." Zane: "She's right. I bet you could out-cook them all if you really tried." Arthur: "Thanks for the compliments, but I just cook for the enjoyment of being with my friends." Holly: "Zane, when we get to the island tomorrow, what are you planning to do?" Zane: "I think I'll work on some training before I face Kaleb. If he's as tough as people say he is, then I'll need my Pokémon at their very best." Amy: "If you ever need a training partner, I'm sure my Pokémon can lend a hand." Holly: "Mine too." Arthur: "I can help out anytime and anyplace, Zane." Zane: "Thanks, guys. You're the best." ' Amy: "Wow. It's amazing!" Arthur: "Sure looks like a major resort spot." Zane: "I can't wait to get my next badge here! Let's go!" ' Girl: "Kaleb! I love you, Kaleb!" Girl #2: "You're the best!" Zane: "That's Kaleb out there?" Holly: "That's the Phoria City Gym Leader, huh? Well, his reputation for being an excellent surfer doesn't lie." Arthur: "Not bad..." ' Zane: "Are you Kaleb?!" Kaleb: *Brushing aside some slivers of orange hair* "That is my name. So, what can I do for you, young one?" Zane: "Kaleb, my name is Zane, and I challenge you to a-" ' Kaleb: "Girls, girls, please. One at a time. I was just about to have a talk with that young boy over there." ' Kaleb: "Sorry about that. My fans can get a little "wild" sometimes. Now...what was it that you wanted to ask me, Zane, right?" Zane: "Yeah. As I was saying before, I wanna challenge you to a Pokémon battle for my next Gym Badge!" Kaleb: "A challenge, huh?" *Smiles and chuckles* "I haven't had a Trainer challenge me in weeks. Of course I'll accept your challenge. Meet me at the Phoria City Gym on the top of the mountains there. We'll duel there." ' Arthur: "So, he said that Trainers haven't challenged him in weeks?" Zane: "Yeah. I don't know why." Holly: "Might be because most Trainers aren't determined enough to actually climb a mountain just to get to a Gym." Amy: "I'm exhausted." Holly: "Zane, how come you're not tired?" Zane: "When I put my mind to something that means a lot to me, nothing but determination drives me. I don't feel tired, sleepy, or hungry in the slightest." Arthur: "Wish we had that kind of energy, but we don't." Amy: "Can't we take a break?" Zane: *Sighs* "I've got an easier way of getting to the top." *Taking out a Pokéball and tossing it* "Come on out!" ' Arthur: "I guess Rayquaza could give us a lift." Amy: "Thanks, Zane." Zane: "Sure thing. Rayquaza, could you give us a lift to the top of the mountain?" Rayquaza: *Nods and lowers its head down* Zane: "Thanks, buddy." ' Zane: "Thanks, Rayquaza. You're the best." ' Amy: "Is that...steam?" Arthur: "I think so..." ' Zane: "Woah. This isn't any normal Gym." ' Kaleb: "It looks like a greater turnout than all of my other battles combined. Thank you for that, Zane." Zane: "Sure thing. I guess." Kaleb: "Zane, I have something to ask you, if that's alright." Zane: "Sure." Kaleb: "I heard from one of the workers on the ship that you arrived in that you seem to have an interesting Pokémon with you. Is that true?" Zane: "You mean Rayquaza?" Kaleb: "Ah ha, so you do have Rayquaza! Bravo! What's say you bring him out and let us all marvel at his strength and beauty, Zane?!" Zane: "Uh, sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt." *Taking out the Master Ball and tossing it* "Rayquaza, come on out and say hello!" ' Kaleb: "Amazing! Absolutely stunning!" Holly: "Crowd's going wild over seeing Rayquaza." Arthur: "Well, you can't really blame them. After all, seeing Rayquaza up-close and personal in its calmest state is quite rare. Especially having a Trainer catching it." Kaleb: "I must say, Zane, Rayquaza's just as gorgeous and powerful as I remember from the stories told of it. Would you mind keeping Rayquaza out during our match?" Zane: "Not a problem. Rayquaza, you okay with that?" Rayquaza: *Nods* Zane: "Great! Let's battle, Kaleb!" Referee: "Each side is allowed a total of six Pokémon! Any and all substitutions will be given to the challenger! Are both sides ready to begin?!" Both: "Yeah!" Referee: "Then let the match...begin!" Kaleb: *Taking out and tossing a Pokéball* "Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" ' Zane's Pokédex: '''"Gyarados. This Pokémon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel." Zane: "We can take it!" *Looking at Axew* "Axew, you ready to go?" Axew: "Axew!" (Yeah!) Referee: "Begin!" Zane: "Axew, Dragon Claw!" ' Kaleb: "Gyarados, block with Aqua Tail, please." ' Kaleb: "Water Gun!" ' Zane: "Axew!" ' Zane: "Great work, Axew! Dragon Pulse!" ' Kaleb: "Go underwater to dodge it!" ' Amy: "Wow. Zane and Axew are fighting hard out there." Holly: "The size of their Pokémon is changing how this battle will turn out." Kaleb: *Thinking* Rayquaza has itself wrapped around Zane like a personal pet. How lovely. I thought I'd never see the day that such a vicious and dangerous Pokémon would open up to one boy. Impressive... ' Zane: "Axew, get up and use Dragon Pulse again!" ' Zane: "Dragon Claw!" ' Zane: "Finish it up with Dragon Rush!" ' Referee: "Gyarados is unable to battle! Axew is the winner, which means the first round goes to the challenger!" Kaleb: *Smiling and pulling out a Pokéball* "Well done, Gyarados. Please take care and enjoy your rest." ' Kaleb: "Go, Lombre!" Zane's Pokédex: '''"Lombre, the Jolly Pokémon. Lombre is the evolved form of Lotad. Primarily a nocturnal creature, it is sometimes mistaken for a human child." Amy: "Lombre? But I thought Lombre was a Grass and Water-type Pokémon." Arthur: "It is. Why Kaleb's using Lombre is up for anyone's guess." Kaleb: *Thinking* Because Zane has the ability to tame Rayquaza, and he's also my first challenger in weeks, I'm pulling all the stops out for this grand show. Letting him win the first couple battles before I really get started should help him adapt to when his opponent suddenly changes plans. Let's see how well he is at that. Referee: "Begin!" Zane: "Axew, Dragon Claw!" Kaleb: "Dodge it and use Uproar!" ' Kaleb: "Energy Ball!" ' Zane: *Thinking* I can't keep Axew out here for much longer. I have to substitute... Kaleb: "Scald!" ' Zane: "Axew, come back!" ' Zane: "Take a rest, Axew. You were great." Axew: "Axew!" (Okay!) Kaleb: "Very impressive, Zane. You're turning out to be a very unique and different challenger." Zane: "Thanks." *Tossing the Pokéball* "Go, Rattata!" ' Kaleb: "A Rattata? Hm. I've never seen one before. It's very cute." Zane: "We'll show you just how cute Rattata really is! Rattata, use Bite!" ' Arthur: "Why isn't Kaleb doing anything?" ' Zane: "Throw Lombre around!" ' Referee: "Lombre is unable to battle! The second round goes to Rattata!" Zane: "Alright! You did it, Rattata!" Kaleb: "Lombre, return for now! Well done, my friend!" ' Kaleb: "Zane, I hope you're not letting your guard down because you've won a couple battles." Zane: "No way. I'm not letting a single thing pass me by." Kaleb: *Smiling* "Good. Then you'll have no trouble seeing my next Pokémon battle with style!" *Tossing a Pokéball* "Go, Octillery!" ' Zane: "Octillery?" Zane's Pokédex: "Octillery, the Jet Pokémon. Will instinctively sneak into rocky holes. It locks onto opponents with its leg suckers, then rams them with its rock-hard head." Zane: "Alright." *Tossing another Pokéball* "Dewott, I choose you!" ' Kaleb: "Dewott looks energized and ready. Excellent." Referee: "Round Three...begin!" Kaleb: "Octillery, Gunk Shot!" ' Zane: "Dewott, Water Gun!" ' Kaleb: "Use Bind!" Zane: "Razor Shell!" ' Zane: "Aqua Jet!" ' Referee: "Octillery is unable to battle! Dewott takes the third round!" Amy: "I can't believe how good Zane's doing. He hasn't lost a single Pokémon, while Kaleb's lost three of his." Arthur: "I wouldn't count Zane the victor just yet." Holly: "What do you mean, Arthur?" Arthur: "I'm not sure yet. But I think this battle's about to turn in Kaleb's favor." Kaleb: *Takes out another Pokéball and tosses it* "Now it's time to get serious! Go, Floatzel!" Zane's Pokédex: '''"Floatzel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon and the evolved form of Buizel. Its flotation sac developed as an aid in chasing aquatic prey. Floatzel can also carry people on its back." Zane: "Dewott, you okay to keep battling?!" Dewott: *Crossing its arms and smiling* "Dew!" (Yes!) Referee: "Round Four...begin!" Zane: "Dewott, go underwater!" ' Kaleb: "Impressive first move. Floatzel, keep an eye out." ' Zane: "Aqua Jet!" ' Kaleb: *Smiling* "Floatzel, dodge it." ' Kaleb: "Water Pulse!" ' Zane: "Razor Shell, Dewott!" ' Zane: "Dewott, behind you!" Kaleb: "Seismic Toss!" ' Kaleb: "Aqua Jet, go!" ' Referee: "Dewott is unable to battle! Round Four goes to Gym Leader Kaleb!" Holly: "I don't understand. How did Kaleb suddenly come back like that?" Arthur: "He was leading Zane into a false sense of victory. Once he was sure that Zane could beat his Pokémon, he began revealing his real connection with his Pokémon. It was a bold move, but one that Zane hadn't expected yet." Zane: *Thinking* That was so quick. How did Kaleb come back like that? Dewott was more than capable, but it was like Kaleb was one with Floatzel. I've gotta think of something fast... ' Referee: "Round five may begin!" Kaleb: "I'll go ahead and take the first crack at it. Floatzel, Aqua Jet into the air!" ' Kaleb: "Aim for Axew!" ' ''To Be Continued...'